How the torture crew met
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: Who want's to know how the torture crew met no one right so enjoy this made up version on how we all met by accident.
1. Origainal

**Okay who wants to know how the torture crew all met *cricket* well then! anyways Ash will be in the second chappie and Rhy in the third. okay okay oh come on!*turns around * TURN ON THE APPLAUD SIGN! *applaud sign comes on and then every one starts clapping* thank you really have to clap!**

~at the park~

"Wally get back here so I can torture you!" yelled 6 year old Annie brown hair and wearing Wally's hoodie and jeans

"No!" 6 year old Wally yelled

~down town~

"Nigel come on I promise to only torture you a little bit!" yelled 6 year old Victoria yelled her brown almost red hair fell in her face. Her pink hello kitty t-shirt was just a little to big and her jeans were dirty.

"Go away!" 6 year old Nigel yelled

~ up town~

"Hoagie get back here now!" yelled a furious 6 year old Sara short dark brown hair ( she didn't tell me what kind of clothes so what ever)

"No you scare me!" yelled 6 year old Hoagie

~ all the girls~

"Oh come on !" they all screamed then headed off to Lime Rickey's unaware that it would change their lives…

~break~

"Omg I love this Part!" screamed Annie

"Who doesn't?" asked Victoria

"I know it's the original torture crew meeting," said Sara

"Even I like this and I'm your main victim," said Wally

"Ahem!" said the guy narrating this

"Hey we pay you in cookies!" yelled Sara

~Lime Rickey's~

"Hey can I get a root beer?" asked Annie

"Me too," said Victoria

"Me three," said Sara the three girls looked at each other and smiled "Hi I'm Sara,"

~break~

"Awwww!"

"Quiet!"

~back at the story~

"Victoria,"

"Annie, so what do you guys do for fun?"

"Mine's really weird,"

"Oh come on tell us," said Sara

"I like to torture sector V,"

"Me too!" yelled Sara and Annie at the same time.

"Victoria!" yelled a British accent Victoria darted in to the girl's bathroom laughing her head off.

"Sara, Annie c'mon!" she yelled

**Yup adorable right **


	2. Rhy Bread!

**Okay Rhy let's meet you!**

**2 years later**

"Sarah how are we torturing sector v today?" asked Annie

"I want to pair people up," replied Sarah.

"Fine Victoria can decide," said Annie as Victoria ran up

"GUYS SOMEONE IS TOURTURING WALLY!" yelled Victoria

"WHO?!" yelled Annie and Sarah

"That new girl from Australia,"

"LET'S GO!" they all took of to the park

~Linebreak~

"YES I'M COMING IN FINALLY!" yelled Rhy.

"YAY RHY'S IN!" yelled Annie

"When am I in?" asked Jessy and Ash

"SOON NOW BE QUIET!" yelled the narriater.

~Linebreak~

"Thought you could escape didn't you?" Yelled Rhy

"Help!" yelled Wally

"Hey who are you Wally is our victim?" demanded Sarah

"Rhy, and Wally has been mine since Australia," said Rhy

"Hey we can all tourture Wally and I like your style want to join us?" asked Victoria.

"Good idea Victoria," said Annie then she turned to face Rhy "Do you want to become part of the Tourture crew?"

"Tourture crew?"

"Yeah we tourtue Sector V it's alot of fun you should join," said Sara

"I can still tourture Wally right?"

"Yup who ever we want really," said Victoria putting her arm around Rhy's shoulder.

"Sure sounds like fun,"

**And that's Rhy bread next is Jessy then Ash see ya gus soon**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


	3. Jello!

**Ok guys i'm back we might have a new member joining she needs to answer a question or two first. Fiona their's a big debate if she's a member i'm just going to say she's a very amazing speacial member who just kind of appears. So yeah Jello's time.**

"Sarah I'm bored!" whined Rhy **(don't want to spell full name sorry Rhy bread)** "Can't we do something?"

"It's to hot to move..." replied Victoria.

"Guys someone's tourturing Nigel!" yelled Annie running to the clubhouse.

"What who?!" yelled Sarah.

"I don't know but she's creative."

~text break~

"I finally come in!" yelled Jessy

"BE QUIET I'M NARRATING!" yelled the narrator

"HEY WE WILL FIRE YOU!" yelled Rhy

~text break~

~To Limey rick's~ (I think that's what it's called)

"HELP!" yelled numbuh 2

"No don't help him he must suffer!" Yelled jessy

"Hi?" said Victoria eyeing Numbuh 2 who was tied to a chair with chillie fries in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Jessy,"

"Hi, I'm Rhy, that's Annie, Sarah, And Victoria," Said Rhy "So umm what you doing?"

"Torturing Numbuh 2,"

"Cool!"

"no it's not!" yelled Numbuh 2

"It kind of is," said Victria laughing

"You know i think you'd be a great addtion to our group," said Sarah

**So yeah Ash next then maybe our new girl possibly wh should we have Ash torture should Fioa a ppear in that chapter?**

**Lots of love Sweet**


End file.
